Ajax Bath
One of the many fresh recruits for the Fang Alert organisation, having been dragged along by his friend Percy Kingston. He can only really be described as average. Having been hit by natural diabetes and brittle bones from his youth and blessed with only a average IQ he has to try twice as hard for even the most basic result in life and believes himself cursed. However after his half sister Helen Pool desperately tried to help him, she resulted to secretly giving him Jaqueline's Hyde formula in a drink to transform him into the confident and macho Hyde, Achilles Troy. Characteristics *'Name': Ajax Bath *'Alias': Achilles Troy, Crater face (formerly) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Auburn (Blood Red with white streaks) *'Eyes': Brown (Topaz) *'Likes': :*Ajax: Not being noticed (Formerly), Standing up for his beliefs and others (later), Comic movies, being a hero, Fang Alert, working out (Later), American football (Later), being noticed, Jaqueline Jekyll (One sided crush) :*Achilles: Glory, protecting the innocent, girls fawning over him, being a hero, beautiful women, working out, Jackie Hyde (Obsessive object of affection) *'Dislikes': :*Ajax: His weak bones and diabetes (Formerly), bullies, being average (formerly), being called stupid, being average (Formerly), the supernatural (Formerly), Achilles chauvinistic tendencies, controlling his strength :*Achilles: The innocent being harmed, not being the centre of attention, being turned down, ugly girls, lazy people *'Family': Estranged father (Deceased), unknown mother, Helen Pool Appearance Casual Before Prior to becoming a hyde, Ajax was a pale sixteen year old mixed race boy with short slicked back hair that he frequently combed, despite its oily greasy appearance. He possessed dull brown eyes and achene covered his slightly pudgy face, marked by years of spots and warts from bad health that never seemed to quit. His body was also somewhat squat and bulky, with very clear fat formed from years of being over weight due to his rampant and rather severe diabetes that he struggled to manage. Still he was not massively overweight due to regular exercise, but he sweated frequently and easily developed rashes up and down his arm when he did. In fact his skin despite having a noticeable brown tin was very pale and rather patchy and dry. He often wore long sleeve baggy hoodies and jumpers, alongside rather heavy cargo trousers and other bulky clothing to cover up this rather unappealing appearance, and often had his hood up even during class. As such few people actually knew what he looked like. Still despite this he apparently smelled rather clean due to his rather clean lifestyle he was forced to maintain to prevent his health detreating. After After being unknowingly given the Hyde formula by his sister Ajax that practically reform his entire appearance that even he has a hard time recognising himself. His first grows three inches, while fat transforms into toned lean muscle, his achene disappears and he is miraculously cured of his brittle bones and diabetes. He gains the body of a runner, which changes slowly into that of an athletic body builder due to his already healthy life combing well with his new Hyde philology. His skin also noticeable darkens becoming flushed and tanned caramel, his hair becomes thicker and more shimmering than oily and his eyes brighten, while gaining regular light stubble around his jaw. Due to him always wearing his hoodie however few people knew what he looked like before and as such people while surprise by his sudden appearance, do not notice a massive change. Fang Alert costume In fang Alert, Ajax did not initially put much effort into his vigilante disguise, wearing a dark black hoodie with a bandana to cover his face and ski goggle over his eyes. He would later get a shoulder strap with a holster for his broad sword, with a series of pockets on them, and get a utility belt to wear over his cargo trousers. Hyde - Achilles As a Hyde Ajax sores to seven foot two in height, gaining an over muscled, Schwarzenegger-esque physique, with clearly defined muscular body. In addition to that his caramel skin darkens to a brilliant golden bronze which causes him to look like a Greek statue, while his hair lengthens growing down his back and curling in places while lightening turning a slight golden blonde like his skin with two streaks of blood red hair running along the side of his head. Armoured Colossus By activating his armoured colossus mode, Achilles skin becomes super hard and reflective like actual bronze, while he further increases in height by another two inches. Indeed his flesh also turns slightly metallic or super dense party into metal plates around his chest, shoulders, arms and shins and fore head. Indeed around his head a mask like feature forms looking like a hoplite mask. Hyde Attire Background Born from his mother having a one night stand with his father, an international superstar, Ajax hasn't exactly have the greatest life. While not crummy, his mother had to fight for the right to secure the money to look after her son from the rather apathetic sportsmen who was his father, and after he was diagnosed with brittle bones and diabetes his father completely gave up on him and hadn't seem him for eight years before he died in a drink driving accident. Still even as his father gave up on him Ajax had begun his physical training to try and one day impress him and become just like him. Even so while he could never fulfil his dream due to naturally sickly body all the exercise did help combat his rather poor health. Still he was bullied for his unappealing appearance and bad smell, causing him to wash and groom constantly. As such life was relatively fine until he turned thirteen, when the spots and achene set in, turning the mild bullying into full on torment that did not let up as he entered high school. Classmates like Sarah Pattrel, Sally Barbsi and even her own half sister Helen Pool. This was especially hard on him as he had known both Sarah and his sister rather well further contributing to his mental torture, and very quickly became Sally's favourite beating stick in their first year by isolating him for fun. This forced Ajax into self imposed exile, hiding within his hoodie and staying out of the spotlight and even away from other students just to spare them the torment of being associated with him. As a result of this isolation though he was very committed to his grades and had very good marks, and never got any grief from people like Ashley Norwest who he somewhat admired. However he was forced to have a life outside school and on insistence from his one friend Percy Kingston he joined Fang Alert with him, and fainted on seeing his first monster they encountered, Queen although once he came round ambushed her from behind and despite a one sided fight, where he got electrified five times, he managed to at least hold her off. This one act earned him a major reputation in Fang Alert where he developed his first real friends, and even became somewhat of a threat due to his durability. However he was shocked when he and Percy got yelled at by Ashley for being part of a 'hate' organisation after Percy bragged about him beating a werewolf while in school, an act that caught him so off guard it gave him and a heart attack. Once back at school he visited by his estrange half sister Helen, who had been turning her life around after some time in a psychiatric ward, she left him a drink which would make him big and strong. Not knowing it was the Hyde formula he drank it and went to sleep: and yet that night he had the strangest dreams where he was suddenly surrounded by beautiful women and he himself was muscular and fit. When he awoke he also found his body changed for the better, never realising he had become a hyde and being convinced his sister had given him steroids. Still ashamed of being given drugs he hid inside his jumper and did not become aware of his hyde side for some time as he would pass out whenever he changed. Achilles however hit the superheroing and club scene with ruthless abandon, causing as much chaos as he did destruction, and seeking a way to make sure he could not change back into his pathetic lesser self. Achilles would even take to both saving and wooing women when he could, When Ajax finally became aware he freaked out and it took a lot of effort by the Free Hydes to calm him down. Still he slowly started to see the benefits of his new stronger human body, and his even stronger super human body: indeed after realising he could somewhat control Achilles reigning in his mindless womanising he even came to relish being his other self. Even so despite his efforts to flirt both and Ajax and Achilles with Jaqueline/Jackie and Ashley/Queen they both turned him down, although Jackie was more than willing to have some fun with Achilles sometime. He would eventually wind up getting a girlfriend though. Personality Ajax Ajax prior to his change while not timid or apathetic was very much content to isolate himself from the world. He rarely talked and kept his opinions to himself, coming across as a socially awkward if harmless person and as such was considered unassuming, and the classes kid that no one knew anything about. He did however have a quiet passion for his work and strongly hated the injustice in the school, although had a catch 22 situation where he loathed the pretty popular girls yet found them none the less attractive and beautiful, deeply flustering him. Still while in Fang Alert he did talk more often, although selectively and his ability to stand his ground against supernatural opponents gave what he did say a lot of weight. While initially freaking out and thinking he had been given steroids by his sister, he would actually come to accept what he had become quite quickly after learning how to reign in Achilles more sexist tendencies, making them both better people. He would also become more confident, if he still rarely spoke, and began to stick up for people who were being bullied, truly believing he needed to use these new powers for good. Although he did begin to get obsessed with his growing muscles which while not to annoying, did lead to him often wanting to compare them to other people. He would also get enough confidence to ask two girls he liked out, Jaqueline Jekyll and Ashley Norwest although was crushed when they both turned him down, which oddly led to him meeting with his future girlfriend as he mopped. Initially Achilles could be described as a lot like Ajax deceased father, but worse. Sexist, boastful and obsessed with being the centre of attention Achilles was prone to one up man ship, and easily got jealous and annoyed. He also was not content when he saved a pretty woman unless she gave him a kiss for saying thank you, and became overly obsessed by his appearance becoming vain and often going out to nigh clubs to satisfy his urges. Still Achilles was also heroic and very willing to place himself in harms way, and is always willing to volunteer for anything despite the risk to himself. After Ajax finally accepts Achilles more wild tendencies he actually finds it easier to control his other half and mitigate his more crude actions. In this state Achilles becomes more gentlemanly then crass and sexist, and is very polite and brave, always calling people even citizen or to any women 'my lady.' He also becomes more dynamic and heroic in that he will get impulsive needs to step in and save people, and also lecture people about what they were doing wrong rather than simply stopping them as Ajax would: earning him the name 'boy scout.' Still he would have the same urges that needed to be satisfied and would not say no if a girl wished to thank him, and was noticeably less prudish than his human half. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Superhuman strength': After ingesting the Hyde formula accidently he gains superhuman strength, durability, reflexes and healing factor. Even in his human form he is much stronger than any human should be. *'Size and Mass': *'Lift limit': As Achilles he can lift at maximum 80 tons due to him receiving a smaller dose of the original formula. As a human though and due to the formula getting diluted in his drink Ajax can also lift up to 5 tons before he transforms. This has lead to issues of his easily breaking things. *'Durability': He is highly resistant to most standard attacks and most known firearms and posses a highly advance healing factor :*'Armoured Colossus': Unlike most Hydes Achilles posses an extra superhuman skill in that he can turn his into a bronze coloured metal substance that does not impede his movement and makes him even more durable than most Hydes. *'Abnormal durability': Even before becoming a Hyde, despite his poor health and weak bones, Ajax could still take an almighty amount of punishment, due to him being in regular pain anyway from his bad health. As such he had the amazing ability to focus through discomfort and pain as shown by how during one fight he was electrified by Ashley Norwest before he went down. Skills *'Sword fighting': While he has no formal training while in Fang Alert he used a sword in combat, although an armature he could blindside opponents with it and was very skilled at ambushes. *'Physical abilities' *'Perception' Equipment *'Replica sword': Taken from his dead fathers belongings he sharpened the blade and uses it to fight in Fang Alert: sadly the blade is not durable enough to be used in his hyde form and shatters when he uses it. Relationships Ajax's Relationships Gallery Ajax Bath, casual and Hyde Attire.JPG|Human Ajax Bath (Achilles Heels), Hyde anatomay and attire.JPG|Hyde - Achilles Heels Voice Actor Navigation Category:Hydes Category:Mutants Category:Turned Category:Characters Category:Males